


Maybe Things Aren't What They Seem.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels), valuna



Series: Urban Vampires [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Dracula 2000 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-11
Updated: 2005-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/pseuds/valuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny comes in for another appointment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Things Aren't What They Seem.

Jonny's on time, a few minutes before the appointment, in fact, and he's managed to change clothes, dressed in black jeans and black t-shirt and he's pulled over a red button-down, left completely unbuttoned. The receptionist waves him through with a cynical grin, and he walks into Gerry's office with two Starbucks cups in his hand.

"I couldn't decide between mocha and caramel, so I bought both," he says, moving toward the desk. "Which you want?"

There are circles under Gerry's eyes. He didn't get much sleep, having spent two hours just taking notes about Jonny. He really doesn't want someone else to get killed over him underestimating or misunderstanding Jonny. "I'm fine, I have my own." Gerry motions to the chair. "Please, sit down."

"Well, I can't drink two." Jonny shrugs and sets the caramel macchiato on the desk while he settles into the chair. "You look tired, doc. Not enough sleep?"

"Not nearly enough." Gerry rubs at his eyes. "How was your night?"

"Great. Found Ewan." Jonny sips at the mocha, licking whipped cream from his lips. "Even took a shower and changed clothes for you."

"Wonderful." Gerry takes a long sip of warm coffee out of his mug. "Otherwise, very relaxing?"

"Yeah. Got fucked." Jonny pulls his feet up into the chair, knees bent and he leans forward, wrapping his arms around his knees, cup in his left hand. "Could've stayed 'round your place."

"I wouldn't have fucked you." Gerry takes out a new notepad and pen. "Did you feed again?"

"Would you let me fuck you?" Jonny takes another sip. "And, yes, I did. But it was Ewan's blood."

"No, I wouldn't let you fuck me. I don't date clients." Or murderers, for that matter, but there's no reason to mention it. "How did Ewan's blood taste?"

"I don't want to date you. Just fuck." There's a major distinction in Jonny's mind. He shrugs. "Like dark chocolate laced with rum. Rich and decadent."

"So it was good." Gerry scrawls on his paper, _vamp blood tastes normal_. "And I'm not the type to fuck without a preshow."

That perks Jonny up and he takes a long sip of the mocha. "So if I wine and dine you, I get inside you?" Jonny knows he's tempting fate, baiting the doc like this, but it's all part of the game. Humans versus vampires.

"As I said before," Gerry reminds him, "I don't date clients."

"Your loss." Jonny finishes off the coffee, squishes the cup down. "I'll keep trying, though. I'm persistent. You got trash?"

Gerry reaches under his desk and hands Jonny his trash bin. "Persistence is a virtue. It can be hard to cultivate, but it can pay off. Did you have to work hard to be turned?"

Jonny tosses the cup into the bin. "Thanks. Uh, no." He thinks about it, his turning. "Sean liked me. He turned me."

"How did it happen?"

The question startles Jonny and he curls back into the chair. "Uh, when Sean turned me, he just did it, you know, taking all my blood and then replacing it," he rambles, "wasn't hard, not any worse than any other night."

Any other night. So Jonny had known him before and it wasn't a spur of the moment turning. Gerry had suspected as much. "And how long did you know Sean before it occurred?"

"A couple months," Jonny says, still curling into himself. He doesn't like to talk about it, the past, what he'd been. "Long enough that he'd had me--" _every night_ "-- that he knew what he was doing."

Gerry nods. He wants to ask Jonny if he'd wanted it, but Jonny's body language makes him think that he didn't, so that's something that needs to be built up to. "How did you meet him?"

"I needed," Jonny says, his voice nearly a whisper as he fidgets, unable to find a comfortable position, "place to sleep, food," he bites his lip, muttering, "and he offered both."

_And gave him eternal life._ "He offered you shelter."

"Yeah." _Gave me shelter, fucked me, turned me into a killer._ "You need all the details?"

"No." Gerry shakes his head. "I don't need them," he says gently, "but if you'd like to tell me, I'd be more than happy to listen."

"I was a thief, a drunk," Jonny says. "You realize a vampire can't get drunk? Not the way humans do. It's rather frustrating. Always on the edge, but never getting there."

"Do you still want to get drunk?"

"Sometimes. It'd help to forget things." Jonny smiles. "Maybe that's not a good idea, though. Part of the reason I'm here, forgetting to feed, forgetting about killing Brian."

Jonny wasn't so sure last night that he'd killed Brian. Was he sure now, or did he simply assume he had? "Can you get the same buzz drinking from a drunk person?"

"Nah. Not quite the same. It's diluted. Affects us. I get a buzz, but not like being passing-out drunk."

"But it's still somewhat pleasant." _Can vampires be alcoholics?_ "Do you like to do it a lot?"

"Yeah, it's pleasant. Why's it matter if I like it?" Jonny sounds more defensive than he should be. "Not like you're going to let me try on you or anything." He shrugs. "Anyhow, doesn't got a thing to do with what happened, with Brian or Ewan. Or, hell, even Sean. He just liked me for my body. I was always pretty warm in bed, till I got turned."

"There's nothing wrong with liking it. We all have our tastes." And if Jonny prefers his prey to not be in their right minds, well, that's Jonny's business and not Gerry's.

"So, you think you can help me?"

"I hope I can," Gerry says. "To be perfectly honest, I don't know if I able to, but I'll do all I can to help."

"Whatever. Might be dead end of week anyway." Jonny's still tucked into himself, knees tight against his chest, hands wrapping the front of his calves. "Ewan says Sean's getting madder. That means a war's coming."

Jesus Christ. A war. Gerry keeps a blank face, but he can feel his pulse speed up, and he knows there's no way Jonny missed it. Damn vampires. Gerry licks his lips quickly, then looks down at his paper. He scribbles himself a star next to Sean's name, then looks up at Jonny, but can't think of anything to say. What do you say to something like that?

Gerry's heart races, the sound deafening when it slams into Jonny's brain. He can't help but smile. The blood's sweetest when there's a touch of fear -- or is it arousal? -- and that's exactly what Gerry's sending out. "You okay, doc? I didn't frighten you?"

No use lying. Jonny'd know he was. "Yeah, a little bit. But I'm fine. Please, go on."

"About what? You wanna know about war?"

Hell no. "If that's what you want to talk out." It's Jonny's dime and all these issues seem connected. Go from one to the other. Should work.

"They say it's inevitable, no way to avoid it, that vampires have been suppressing themselves too long." Jonny uncurls himself slowly and pulls himself out of the chair. "Some, like Sean, think we should hunt you. Feed on you. Not ask permission."

"And what do you think?" If Jonny's the type who believes that, then Gerry's not sure what he should think.

Jonny looks down and then back up, eyes darker than before. "I think if it happens, I'd keep you for myself."

Gerry shifts in his chair and can't quite meet Jonny's eyes. "Um. Thank you. But otherwise? Do you agree with Sean?"

"In part." Gerry's discomfort arouses. It shouldn't, but it does. Dramatically. "We're superior. Should be able to feed at will, I guess."

"Do you currently experience any difficulties feeding?" Gerry had thought that the vampires had more than enough willing victims, but he's been wrong before about vampires.

Jonny laughs. "Don't you remember, doc, I'm the vamp who's here because he won't feed." He's pacing the room now and stops beside Gerry's chair. "But then I fed, killed and hate real good."

"Hate?" Gerry scrawls that word down onto his pad. "You didn't mention that before."

"Hate." It wasn't what Jonny meant to say. He shrugs. "Meant to say ate real good, doc. I don't hate humans." He believes that. Really. "Wouldn't be here with you if I did."

Gerry's not sure he believes that. Jonny had first told him that he'd been coerced into coming, then that it had only been a joke. He doesn't know what to believe about Jonny's motives, but, well, his slip is showing. Gerry nods. "Okay. So you eat well. How do you feel about other humans? The ones you don't eat?"

"They're good and bad. And I don't eat that many of them. Not really. Not recently." Jonny leans in, sniffs at the back of Gerry's neck, comes just short of licking. "You're losing faith in me, doc. I can smell it. I do have a problem. Did when I came here, or at least Sean sees it as a problem, me not wanting to feed properly."

_I never had any faith to lose._ But Gerry nods. "All right. So let's talk about it. What's not proper about the way you want to feed? From what you've told me, you seem a...well-adjusted vampire." What's a little death between friends?

"Well-adjusted. Hmm." Jonny puts one hand on Gerry's chair and leans in even closer. He kisses Gerry's throat, right atop the pulse point, where the blood's rich and pumping. "I'm not feeding, 'cept when I kill, and I'm only killing when Ewan's holding me," he whispers, licking over the throbbing flesh. "You want me, but you don't want to admit it. I like that."

If this were any other patient, Gerry would slowly move away and attempt to gain control of the conversation again. _Fuck that. If this were any other patient, this wouldn't have gotten this far._ Gerry's frozen, can't move except to dart his eyes from side to side. Escape. He has a vampire in a position to kill him. He needs to escape.

The fear's nearly overwhelming, Gerry's blood racing through his veins. It would be so easy to lean a bit farther, sink his fangs into Gerry's neck, taste the coppery essence. Almost too easy. Jonny kisses again and pulls back. "Don't worry, doc," he whispers. "I really want you willing."

Gerry doesn't let himself relax. He knows how fast vampires can be. He's still in danger, willing or not.

"Tell you what, doc," Jonny murmurs. "I'll cut today's session short, won't even ask for a refund." In another heartbeat, he's back across the room, leaning on the chair's arm. "Same time next week, though?"

Gerry forces himself to breathe. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. "Okay," he whispers. His teeth bite into his bottom lip.

"Later, then, doc." Jonny turns and heads toward the door, glancing over his shoulder at Gerry, giving him a quick wink. "Be good."


End file.
